


Are We All Just Wrong?

by bloodcellspixilate



Category: Peterick/Pikey/Ferard/Ryden/Fall Out Boy/ Panic! at the Disco/ My Chemical Romance
Genre: Circus AU/ Smut/ bandom smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcellspixilate/pseuds/bloodcellspixilate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940's based Circus AU where Patrick is an aerialist for Brendon and Ryan's Circus, Pete however is in the freak show with Mikey, Gerard, Ray, Joe, and Frank, then one day Pete is picked up for an act in the big top and problems ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick's POV

It's 1941 and Ive been doing this circus gig for too long now. Okay so one year isnt too long, but its too damn long for me. I take a breath in my car. Im one of the lucky ones the acrobatic one to be specific. Im needed for the show so they shower me in royalties like my own car on the train, booze, and the best tunes around. I look at all the articles and posters on my walls. "The high flying Stumph" one of them says. Sometimes I get sick at looking at them. All I ever do is flips and shit and everyone loses their brains over it. Theyre bonkers absolutely bonkers. I hate that no one ever says no to me. Its always, "Yes Patrick." , "Ill get right on that sir." , or "yes mr. stumph." I can never face rejection for I am perfect in this circus's eyes. Ive been with Ryan and Brendon's circus after they found me singing in a bar at the start of the 40's I was originally used for music, but then they discovered my abilities for acrobatics and boom I became their high flying boy. Its rare for men to do this job, because who wants to stare at some dude in a tight leotard besides some of the guys on this train and me of course. Im pretty sure Brendon has tried to squeeze into my leotards for Ryan's pleasure one too many times and thats why some are so stretched out. He has the tall body while I have this scrawny small frame. I open my window and stick my head on the side I see "Ross and Urie's Spectacular Spectical." They dont like calling it a circus be we all know damn well thats what it is. I shake my head take in some air and pull my head back inside. I take out a cigarette and light it. I puff away and imagine the town we're going to next.

Pete's POV

I toss and turn in the small car just like everyone else down here. I look around me at the characterized "freaks" down here and the other acts surrounding me. The strippers are in the car ahead of us and I can hear them laughing at something.Meanwhile the cross dressers in here are all curled and huddled together for warmth. We are the "untouchable" car. Im a contortionist, which freaks everyone out, I cant help that my bones are oddly flexible, well the my joints and shit are. Whatever. I lay down and stare at the wall above my head and let it wonder. Spencer lays next to me poor guy got the clown gig. No one wants the clown gig, it means that youre hopeless. Joe is one of the other ones and he sleeps just over a little from Spense . Above me in his bunk is Andy, he works with the animals. He says he hates how they travel and how theyre treated, buy says he treats them better than anyone else in this business. Above Joe is Gerard the snake charmer. And he not only charms the slithery kind, because Frank is curled into his side. They hold one another and dream of the freak show tomorrow. Frank is Gerard's little assistant, he basically lets Gerard beat the shit out of him in fucked up ways on stage, the only thing he gets in return is sleeping with Gerard. Frank really loves him, but you can see Gerard tries to hold a tough guy position. I have Mikey, Gerard's brother, wrapped around my waist. Hes sweet, another contortionist. Not as flexible as me, but still pretty damn good, he switches from contortionist to cross dresser some days though. Those days I normally sneak into that tent to watch him on stage before our act. Hes gorgeous on the stage really. Then you have Ray, he gets shot out of a canon. Hes a psycho bastard, but you gotta love him, hes eccentric as hell. I mean the guy gets shot out of a damn canon. I feel Mikey twitch against my thigh and I put my hand down on his back to comfort him. He leans into me and I fall asleep ready for tomorrow.

Patrick's POV

When I wake up, we're in some town in some state. I take a cigarette out and light it then pour myself some bourbon. I walk outside in my slacks and white button up to see the tent being put up. Set up is always so hectic. I see Jon outside commanding his little workers for the tent. I laugh as he yells at them.  
"Patrick!" I hear someone yell, I turn to see Ryan and Brendon standing together.  
"Morning to the two of you. Where the hell are we?"  
"Oklahoma. Right in the middle of fucking no where." Ryan responds. He looks hung over and pissed. I offer him a sip of bourbon and he takes it and downs the whole thing he hands it back with an apology and I shrug, "more where that came from." I nod them off and retreat back to my car, but its then that I see them, Im normally kept seperated from the freak car, but I see them unload. Theyre always some of the first acts in. I see the animal worker go off and start unloading them, the snake charmer and his bitch, the two clowns we have, and then I see what Im looking for. The contortionists. How can I tell because one of them looks like a damn walking pretzel. Behind him walks the most gorgeous man Ive ever seen. Hes dark complected with jet black hair and a gorgeous smile. When the scrawnier man comes out of his pretzel twist he jumps on the darker man's back. He carries him over to where the cross dressers get dressed and kisses the scrawny pretzel and leaves to go back into his car. I want to follow but I can see Ryan out of the corner of my eye shaking his head. I flip him the bird and go anyways. I want to meet this man and find out what he does. Ryan begins to make his charge for me, but Brendon waves him off and tells him to focus on the show. I walk into the car and see him stripped down to his slacks, and tank top and his suspenders hang loosely to his hips.  
"Excuse me." I say.  
"Hi.. You must be lost."  
"No not at all. Just curious to know who the hell you are and what you do." I say walking towards him.  
"Pete, Contortionist.  
" he says and he twits his arm in an obscene manor that makes me cringe and him laugh.  
"Patrick, acrobat." I say offering my hand. He doesnt shake it just laughs.  
"I know damn well who you are. Youre the fucking star. The reason Mikey and I have to sleep so close together." Im sure my face reads that Im apauled to be spoken to like this, but I kind of enjoy it. I nod and give him an apology, "how about you come to my car and have a drink with me?"  
"Id rather drink the venom from a snake." He says and pulls his suspenders up around his shoulders. He turns and walks away to go outside, "Perhaps Mr. Stumph if I didnt find you so damn greedy all the time I would have a drink with you, but as of right now I have a drag show to get to." He turns and walks out. I turn and walk out and retreat to my car. Ive never had someone say no to me before and it makes me want more. When I get back to my car I put on my tight light blue leotard (one of the only ones Brendon hasnt stretched out on his nights of stealing them) its my favorite since its so tight. I take a blanket outside and do my stretches out there. I catch Pete looking every once in awhile, but when the drag show starts I see him sneak in. I wonder what the hell hes doing in there, but then I remember the small scrawny one. I smile and laugh and continue my stretches. Rehearsals will be soon and I want to finish before the freak show so I can watch them.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete's POV  
I watch Mikey move with grace on stage and smile at him, but I look around at the greasy pigs that stare at him and gawk at him. It gets hard to be the boyfriend of someone who dresses in drag and strips for men who are too scared to talk about their sexuality. The hoot and hollar and call Mikey horrible things I want to punch them, but Ryan has already threatened to throw me from the train if I ever lose my temper again. One time I took a guy's head and slamed him against the train and forced him to apologize to Mikey, he complied but when I took his hair in my hand to bounce his head off the train Ryan came over and slammed his cane against my back. I got a good beating that night and cracked a few ribs. Mikey hates this job, the only time he feels better is when hes doing his contortionist act with me. He finishes his part and walks into the back of the tent I follow and sneak over to him.  
"Hello gorgeous." I say walking back behind the curtain, the other men all shout ew and we laugh.   
"Im hardly gorgeous." Mikey says. I shake my head and take his chin in my hand and kiss him long and hard. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I lift him up I place my hands on his hips, and without breaking the kiss, I lift him so hes above my head in a hand stand still kissing me. Another benefit of being a contortionist in the circus you know how to work your body and the other person's body so they feel lighter than they really are. Mikey jas learned after working with me for 8 months to not be dead weight. I let him come down and we break the kiss, he takes my hand and we head back to the car. When we get on I see Ray getting into his stage outfit.   
"Ray, can we borrow the car for a second?" Mikey asks. Ray rolls his eyes and leaves without a word. Before the car door shuts Mikey has my suspenders down and slacks open to reveal my underwear and a stiff member. I laugh as he makes quick work to remove it from my underwear. Then before I can do anything else I feel his mouth wrapped around me. He takes me all the way in, the blowjob is sloppy and fast, but its Mikey. Thats all that matters. I start moaning and he speeds up his motions I touch his cheek and he removes himself and I spill out onto the straw on the floor. I pull him up to me and give him a kiss. Its the least I could do. We get dressed in our stage clothes and take out our props the "Freak" Show will be starting soon.

Patrick's POV

I decided to put my slacks and button up on over my leotard to watch the Freak Show. I sneak in and watch the first few acts. Theres a man getting shot out of a canon, and two men performing a snake charming act. Those two are interesting because one of the boys follows the other one around like a sick puppy. I sit back and smile at the wide eyed children as they point and stare at the other acts. Then I hear it, Brendon's voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, Boy and Girls, the final act of our beloved Freak Show. The contortionists." He points at a man with a chest, its the same man who went with Pete into the cross dressing show.   
"Ladies and Gentleman please may I have your attention, for I am about to show you an amazing spectical of the human body." The boy opens the chest and I see a pretzeled form lift himself out of the chest using only his arms the ladies ooh and awe at the man, the men shake their heads in disbelief and the children are going insane. Pete lifts his head from somewhere behind his leg and smiles, "We are Pikey." He says and releases himself from the twist while still holding himself up, he keeps a perfect form as he climbs out using only his hands. The two work smoothly, following every twist and turn with a grotesque crack every once in awhile. They are the stars of this show, but the scrawny boy is weaker than Pete. Pete has the ability to be an aerialist. I sit back and watch his grace on stage, you can tell he loves what he does. When they finish everyone cheers for them then I see Pete cringe as Brendon comes up.   
"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. Stay a little longer to watch our main attraction in the Big Top, the high flying and dazzling Patrick Stumph." Brendon says, great, so now Im dazzling. Pete rolls his eyes and walks off stage with the scrawny boy. He walks towards me, "So dazzling Stumph did you enjoy the show?" Pete asks.   
"Loved it. Say, you should come see the show tonight. I have some ideas for you." I say he scoffs.   
"Maybe, but Ive done enough sneaking into shows today." He eyes the scrawnier boy and he blushes. I shrug and walk out of the tent, when I walk out I see Ryan eyeing me.  
"Stumph youre late for rehearsals." He calls.  
"What the hell are you going to do about it Ryan? Fire me?" He stops dead in his tracks knowing damn well he cant do that. I nod and walk into the Big Top. I go into rehearsals without missing a beat. I never do.

Pete's POV

"Baby you should go." Mikey says.  
"Why?"  
"Because this could be your break into the Big Top. With Stumph helping you, you could be making $5.00 a week rather than $2.00 like you are now." I roll my eyes at Mikey and take him into my arms. I kiss his forehead, "but I dont want to leave the Freak Show without my baby."   
"Pete, just do it. You know Im working two jobs here making $4.00 a week with our combined salary we'll have our own home in no time and we can finally sleep in one town instead of inbetween them. Come on baby for me?"   
"Okay Mikey, Ill go tonight for you, but if I dont like it we stick with the circus you get it?" He nods and lays out my best slacks and shirt. He even lays out my hat. I dont want to go but he makes me. I get dressed and he kisses me off. I walk into the Big Top and I earn some nasty looks from Ryan, but Brendon keeps him back. God forbid anyone from the untouchable car sees his beauties. I see Brendon shush him and he goes out into the center ring.   
"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls! Welcome to Ross and Urie's Spectacular Spectical! Tonight we will show you the wonders of the world. We will show you exotic animals, a man in a canon, our best show ponies, and our main attraction the high flying Stumph! So sit back and relax and prepare for a night of dazzling acts! Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Ross and Urie's Spectacular Spectical!" Brendon leaves the spotlight and the acts all file in. the clowns in front, Ray behind them, Andy leads the elephants, Hayley rides her horses in, and behind them all walks in Stumph smiling and waving. The girls all go crazy, damn shame they dont know he plays for the same team. You can read it on his shit eating grin and the way his leotard fits him, as if to impress himself and show other men what hes working with. I cross my arms and lean against the bleachers. The show is long and I have no idea how people are handling this, but then Patrick's act is on. Two long silk curtain looking things hang from the top. And Patrick sits on the ground in a splits. He smiles at everyone and gets up by using only his arms, hes more.muscular than I imagined. He does a flip and grabs one of the long curtains. He wraps it around his hand and proceeds to climb it. He wraps it around his waist and proceeds to do aerial stunts with it, including twists and turns and flips, but when I see him eyeing the other one I hear myself mumbling no. There is no way in hell that crazy motherfucker is going to jump. He catches my eye and winks, after that he jumps from one curtain to the other and does a flip. I find myself about to have a heart attack because when he reaches the other one he begins falling down the curtain everyone screams but just a few inches from the bottom Patrick stops and lands lighter than a feather. He bows and waves off everyone. When he leaves he grabs me by the suspenders and we retreat back to his car, Ryan eyeing us the entire time.   
"Well Pete what did you think."  
"Youve got talent Stumph."  
"Wow so the contortionist comes off his high horse. Thats nice to see. Drink?" He asks.   
"Yeah Bourbon would be nice." He pours me a glass and lights a cigarette and turns on some music. He puffs away on the cigarette and sips his own bourbon.   
"So Pete let's get down to business shall we? Ryan cant say no to me, so Im thinking with your flexibility and some hard training I can finally add in the second part to my act Ive been wanting to do."  
"What happens to Mikey?"  
"He stays back in the Freak Show. He has talent but not like you Pete. Youre amazing the things you can do. I can even get you up in the air within a month and within three months youll be paid my salary."   
"I dont go anywhere without Mikey."  
"Pete, you make $2.00 a week. You could be making $5.00 a week in a month and within three you could be making $10.00 a week."   
"Let me mull it over then." I say. I down the drink and pick up my hat. Patrick waves me off and I return to my car where Mikey is laying in bed.   
"How was it baby?" He asks sitting up in bed, hes only wearing his underwear.   
"Good, I just have a lot to think over."  
"Well what did he say?"   
"Says he can get me as a part of the show Ill move up on the train and in pay, but youll have to stay back here."  
"So? How is the pay?"  
"After one month itll be $4.00 a week, but he says after three months he can get me up to $10.00 a week. But I dont want to leave you."  
"Pete, baby, you need to take this opportunity. Itll be good for us." I sigh and look at those puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine Mikey, Ill talk to Patrick in the morning. Now get naked and Ill get naked and we'll sleep." He winks at me and I see his underwear come up from the covers I jump in and tackle him. That night we make sweet love and I lay in bed and admire the time I have left with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick's POV

When I wake up the next morning Pete is sitting outside my door in the same slacks and tank top as yesterday suspenders hanging around his waist, Im only in my pajamas which consist of the tight underwear I prefer and a tank top.   
"Oh hey Patrick.. So I talked it over with Mikey last night... Im taking you up on that offer. Ill work with you."  
"Good you wont regret it. Ill go talk to Ryan." He turns to leave but I stop him, "Pack your things dear youre moving up on the train we need to build trust before we get you up in the air." He nods his head with regret already in his eyes. I slide on some slacks and walk to the head of the train. I knock on Brendon and Ryan's door, Brendon answers dressed in a corset, and I really dont want to know whats going on.   
"Morning Patrick, Ryan's still in bed, is it important?"  
"Yeah, but you may wanna stick around just in case he gets pissed."  
"If I find out youre quitting Stumph Ill cut your dick off and feed it to the lions before you can say that youre leaving." I hear Ryan threaten somewhere from behind the door. Brendon rolls his eyes and I walk in. Ryan has his lower half covered but hes shirtless and then I realize what was going on. I shake my head at him and he flips me the bird.   
"So, Ryan, I watched the contortionists yesterday and that Pete kid has talent, so Im going to take him under my wing and hes going to be my partner which means youre paying him for Big Top time. Hes also staying with me."  
"Out of the question no." Ryan is stoic with his answer and Brendon climbs in bed with him and puts his hand on Ryan's chest.  
"You're doing it whether you like it or not Ryan. No one wants to see the same old routine everytime this kid is gonna help me add more. Youll get more customers if you get two people risking their lives. And Im doing it if you like it or not." Ryan goes to argue back but Brendon just nods.  
"Fine. Have it your way Stumph but if this kid messes up he gets tossed." I nod and thank him. When I get back to my car Pete is sitting there waiting.   
"Good news Pete!"  
"I can go back to sleeping with Mikey?"  
"No way, Ryan said yes, well he was forced to. Come on in and make yourself at home." He trudges in and drops his chest he looks around and takes a seat in one of my chairs. Outside the window the roadies are putting the Big Top up and everyone is getting ready.   
"Well Pete, before we do any air stunts I want to know I can trust you. So tell me about yourself."  
"Well my mother is an immigrant from Jamaica, my father was born in Illinois, I havent seen them in years. After I turned 18 I left the house and traveled by train, Im flexible and I can fit into tight spaces so, trains made sense. Ive seen the country, but when Brendon found me on this train he didnt just take me to Ryan he gave my a shot told me I had talent and kept me on. They had plans to put me under the Big Top but considering the circumstances they found me in and the fact that they found you right before then I got kicked to the curb."  
"So now I know why you hate me." Pete just shrugs at this, "well then whats your last name youve gotta have one right?"  
"Dropped it when I came into the circus. Im just Pete now. And no youre not giving me a damn stage name you either take me as I am or leave me."  
"Fine. Anything else I should know?"  
"Not that I know of. Can we get to work now, or can I at least go to the drag show, Mikey should be performing today."   
"Youll be lucky to make it to the Freak Show." We get out of the car and I turn my head to look back at Pete, he looks like he just might make a break for it, but he shakes his head and goes back to following me. We walk under the Big Top and rehearsals begin. Pete doesnt take long to get into the air, hes a natural and his flexibility is amazing, but when it comes to catching me we have a few close calls.   
"Dammit Stumph! Have you never had a partner?"  
"Never, why?"  
"So youve never been taught how to be weightless?"  
"No."  
"Well shut up because youre about to learn something new. Bring me Mikey and Ill show you something." I call for the scrawny boy, he comes in and hugs Pete.   
"Im going to lift you." The scrawny one nods I see him place his hands on Pete's shoulders and Pete places his hands on Mikey's waist. Theres a small movement in the legs and boom Mikey is up above Pete's head upside down.   
"Do you see what he's doing Stumph?"  
"No."  
"Hes tensing his body, not slumping like you. The tenser the easier it is to move you. Then once you get your balance you can do something like this." The scrawnier boy moves his legs down and apart in a splits manner while Pete stays steady. Theyre connected, and I need to be on that level of connection with Pete. Pete slowly lifts the boy down and gives him a kiss. When the boy leaves Pete smacks his ass and I die a little inside.   
"Fine Pete, let's go we can do this." After three tries we finally get it to work and Im ready for the evening. When we retreat back to my car the Freak Show is just letting out. We get inside and I pour him some bourbon.   
"No thanks man, I dont like drinking too much before the show. Just dont forget to tense up tonight." I nod and he retreats to the bed for a quick nap. I get out two of my leotards tonight the High Flying Stumph flies with his new sidekick in the sky. I down the rest of my drink and crawl into bed. Im woken up ten minutes later with Brendon saying theyre ready when we are. I nod and wake Pete up. He climbs out strips down and slides the leotard on making some.adjustments. I blush when I see him handling his crotch and I want to pass out. I slide mine on with ease and adjust it so everyone can see everything. I smile and walk past Pete to lead him to where we all start out.

Pete's POV

I follow Patrick to the back of the group and we stand there as Brendon does his announcement.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to Ross and Urie's Spectacular Spectical! Tonight you will see exotic animals, a man shot from a canon, gorgeous show ponies, and our main attraction... the High Flying Stumph and his Soaring Sidekick Pete!" The music starts and we file in waving. When we sit out waiting our turn my nerves set in, I wish Mikey were here, but then I see Ryan walking up, he pulls me aside.   
"You fuck anything up tonight I will find a way to make you miserable. You understand you fucking freak?" All I can do is nod and pray I dont fuck this routine up. Then I hear Patrick calling for me I follow him in under the dark he gets down in his splits and I get into a hand stand and flip my legs so they touch my head.   
"And now I present to you our final act. The High Flying Stump and his Soaring Sidekick Pete!" The light comes on and everyone oohs and ahhhs. I smile and lift a hand to wave, Patrick just gets up and goes straight into the routine. We get everything done just as he planned, but then we come to the curtains. I climb one he climbs another, we do spins and flips and everything, but the curtains are farther apart this time. I wrap mine around my waist ready for the big finale and Patrick gets himself ready for the jump, the idea here is for me to catch him and then we both go twirling down and stop a foot before we hit. Patrick takes his leap and I catch him but he goes limp and I cant keep ahold.   
"Shit Patrick, tense tense!" He tenses up and I pull him back closer to me and we roll down but midway because of the poor jump Patrick's foot gets tangled in the fabric.   
"Ahhh shit! Pete! My foot!" I stop short and try my best to unwrap it and I lay him down on the ground, the lights go dim and everything turns back to Brendon and I work to get Patrick out of the tent with me. We go outside and the doctor diagnosis Patrick with a sprained ankle.   
"Hell vill be back in no time. Just keep an eye on him and he vill heal vwell." The doctor leaves and Ryan is pissed.   
"Listen here you little parasite, I told you not to fuck this up. Go back to Patrick's car and Ill think of something for you. I shrug and continue back thinking of all the cracked ribs Im about to receive.

Patrick's POV

"Ryan, Im okay really. Pete can do the floor routine tomorrow and Ill be back the next day."   
"What the hell Patrick! The little shit needs to be punished at least! What the hell even happened up there?"  
"I dont know Ryan! He and I just havent connected well yet, his mind is still on Mikey." Ryan nods and begins his descent to go punish Pete I stay in his car for the night. I dont know what happens till the morning....

Ryan's POV

Little shit cant focus on the biggest star? Well fine. Ill give him no choice but to focuse. I bring Jon and our strong man along. When Brendon sees me on the stripper train he stops me.  
"What are you doing back here baby?" He asks.  
"Came to take care of some business you stay here with the girls, Ill come get you when Im done." I walk and leave him behind to gossip with the girls, and I enter the freak car.   
"Who in the fuck is Mikey?" A small scrawny boy appears before me, "Im afraid your stay here has been long over due. Boys take him." Jon and Bob the strong man take Mikey on their arms and lead him to an opening.   
"Anyone who wants to object my actions speak now and get tossed after him." They all stay quiet and the boys hold the small one by the door. Theres no way he'll make it with how small he is.   
"Now boys." And just like that the small scrawny one is tossed I hear a gasp from behind me but theyre shushed by someone. I turn and look at all of the disgusting freaks and leave. No more Mikey means more focus on Patrick.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

I wake up to Brendon shaking me, "Patrick! Patrick! You gotta wake up! Ryan threw Mikey from the train! Pete's gonna be pissed! Wake up dammit!"  
"He what!?"  
"He got upset over last night and tossed Mikey. Patrick you are the only person who can tell Pete."  
"Oh so fucking Ryan can throw him from the goddamn train, but I have to tell him?"   
"Im sorry Patrick, just please be careful, I mean we've called off the show tonight."  
"YOU WHAT!?" Brendon looks hurt at my tone. I slap my hand to my forehead. I shake my head and leave the car to see Ryan sitting on the ground looking around at the empty lot I smack him behind the head.   
"Ow! What the fuck Patrick!?"  
"You know exactly what the fuck is up prick! Dammit Ryan! Dammit!" I turn and start towards my car knowing very well Im about to walk in on an explosion. When I walk in Pete is wrapped up in my sheets and hes only wearing his underwear I want to curl around him before I tell him but I cant, "Pete? Can I talk to you? Wake up please?" He stirs and looks at me.  
"What Patrick?" He says in a groggy voice. I sit down on the bed.   
"I dont know how to dance around this but... Ryan tossed Mikey last night."   
"What...?"  
"Ryan tossed Mikey."  
"That son of a bitch! ILL FUCKING KILL HIM!"   
"Like hell you will!" We turn to see Ryan standing in the doorway I take a seat in my chair and let them go at it.   
"I gave you a goddamn warning Pete! You either stay or suffer a worse fate than your little fling! You focus on Patrick from now on you understand!?" Pete cant say anything tears are welling in his eyes. All he can do is nod Ryan takes his cane and smacks Pete across the face. He leaves a good size gash under Pete's eye and leaves.   
"Pete, Im so sorry... Im so..."  
"Dont Patrick. Im going for a walk."

Pete's POV

I leave Patrick behind and rub at my bleeding face, when I get to the freak car I see Gerard crying.   
"Gerard!"  
"Pete! He fucking tossed him! They fucking killed him!" I take Gerard and hold him close to me. He sobs hard and I see everyone else crying. I cant cry, Im too pissed to cry. I want to beat someone Im so pissed. I let Gerard go and march back to Patrick's car when I see him hes knocked out cold, drank himself into a stupor while I was gone. Hes sprawled out on the bed and I climb on top of him and punch him straight in the jaw.   
"The fuck man?"   
"Shut up! You shut your damn mouth right now! You piece of shit! What the hell did you say to Ryan? Did you tell him to fucking do it?!"  
"Fuck no!" I land another punch in his jaw but then I feel a blunt object land against my back and I fall against Patrick. The object lands against my back and ribs a few more times and I cant breathe.   
"Stop it Ryan! Fuckin quit! Leave him alone!" Patrick screams and holds me tight against his chest he flips us so Im on bottom and he takes a blow to the back himself. He lands on top of me and Ryan gasps. Patrick is breathless against me shuttering for air.   
"Well look what you went and did Ryan." I say holding Patrick against me. Ryan just turns and leaves Brendon is outside holding his ears with tears running down his face. Patrick finally gets himself a breath and clings to me crying in pain. Ive learned a lot from my beatings and crying aint gonna help. I hold him close and let him ride out the pain then I lay him down and turn him around, "let me see it." I say and lift his shirt. I see his beautiful alabaster skin. Its gorgeous and soft, but interrupted by a large purple and black welt. Its already bruised. He shudders when I touch it, but I feel for any bigger problems. Patrick is lucky because there is nothing broken. I cant help myself and I lean down and kiss the welt and move my lips around the edges of it. I always did this to Mikey when he was hurt it always took his mind off the pain. Patrick shakes and sighs. I take his hand in mine and kiss it again and trail it with my tongue.

Patrick's POV

Im so confused at whats happening, but I just let it happen. Its not that I dont like it, its just hes taken a worse beating than me and he focuses more on me than him. His touch is gentle and comforting. When he gets done tracing my welt with a tongue he holds me close to him and I can see all his bruises and welts. Theyre all over his ribs and back. He struggles with breathing but still holds me close. His eyes begin to tear up and he lets out enough tears to fill a lake. All I can do is let him sob and apologize for his loss. We sleep like this until we reach the next town the next day. Ryan wakes us up the next morning and checks to see if we can perform I leave Pete to sleep and I walk outside.  
"Listen Patrick, Im sorry about yesterday..."  
"Are you sorry about all of it or just hitting me?"  
"All of it..."  
"Bullshit Ryan! Youre only sorry about me." I push him up against the car.   
"What the hell do you want me to do then?"  
"Apologize to Pete or else I fuckin pack up and leave." Ryan leaves and goes inside. I sit out on the stoop and listen to them talk inside. When Ryan leaves hes pissed. Pete comes out shirtless and takes my hand and leads me back into the car.  
"Thank you Patrick. For everything." He kisses me and its electric. I could stay all day in his arms but we have a show to rehearse for. We leave together with our welts and bruises on display for the world to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete's POV

The Big Top is empty and I watch Patrick stretch, and wince when he goes to far. He touches the welt and squeezes his eyes closed. I feel this overwhelming feeling to protect Patrick, like I did when Mikey was here. I walk behind Patrick and touch the welt with my finger I trace it and follow down his back to his ribs. I help him up and hold his back against me, he sighs and I want to trace every inch of him with my finger. I link my arms around his waist and kiss behind his ear he moans and I whisper, "you betrayed me. You will know my anger." He turns to me in shock and I take his face in my hands, "Just know Patrick, I appreciate you throwing your body in front of Ryan, but you will understand the misery of not getting what you want. I know you want this Patrick, but you will know the misery and pain of getting something torn away from you." I push him away and leave. I trudge back to the freak car anger bellowing in my stomach.   
"Pete? What are you doing here?" Gerard asks looking up from focusing on Frank. They were talking, Frank lays in Gerard's lap when they need to have a meaningful talk.   
"Im moving back. The only person who couldve complained about Mikey is Patrick. I want him to feel my pain but he wont, so he will know misery. Clear my bunk for me because when I get back we're celebrating big time." I jog back to Patrick's car but he's no where to be found. Perfect. I gather my things but leave behind a shirt with my scent on it. I gather all of Patrick's booze and throw it into my chest. I take a few of his albums and leave the room just as we left it this morning. Patrick without booze is a sad Patrick. I get back to the freak car and toss a bottle of bourbon to Gerard. He tosses it back and refuses it. I nod and Joe takes it instead. I grab the bottle of gin and start chugging. But I remember the show I stop just short of half the bottle and I already feel light headed. We all sit and laugh some of us with goofy drunk smirks on our faces others just admiring the drunks. When Andy walks in he walks straight back out says hed rather be with the animals than with blubbering drunks.   
"Hey Peter, dont you have a show to make it to?" Frank asks.   
"Crud... I forgot about that. I try to hide the booze on my breath and I put on my stupid little leotard. When I walk up Patrick is furious.  
"Where have you been and drunk off my booze? Did you even earn it like I did?"  
"Earn it?! Ive been at this gig longer than you! You took my place! Ive earned every damn bottle, every damn drop of that booze. You havent you spoiled little shit!"  
"Spoiled!? You have some damn nerve!"  
"Youre right I do!" And in that moment I did what I had been holding back. I collide my lips with Patrick's and he tenses but falls into the kiss. I throw my hands around his waist and he throws his arms around my neck. As we press into each other I can feel his growing member. His lips taste like sugar and I want to lick and taste them all night. When we seperate his eyes are closed. I slap him across the face.  
"Ow dick!"   
"Shut up. Listen here Stumph. Im still pissed at you and you still owe me so much tonight." We go on and do the show. I have so much planned for Stumph tonight, all of my guilty fantasies will be fulfilled tonight.

Patrick's POV

When we finish the show Pete takes me by the back of my neck and starts leading me over to my car. No one is around to notice his roughness and Im terrified as to where this is going, but Im just as much turned on. When we get into my car Pete connects with me at the lips his hips go crashing into mine and I moan into his mouth. He slaps me again but not hard.   
"Stay quiet. Not even a peep understand?" I nod my head at him and he connects to me again. He starts rubbing my through my leotard and I want to moan so bad. I throw my hands around his neck and he shoves me down on the bed. I lift myself up onto my elbows but Pete shoves me back down. He climbs on top of me and kisses my neck and shoulders. He rips off the straps on my leotard. Damn shame, one of the only good ones left. I dont say a word for fear of getting slapped again. Pete comes back to my lips and grinds down into my hips. I dig my hands into the blanket on the bed and twist. I try so hard not to make a single noise. Then Pete rolls us so hes under me.  
"Get on the floor on your knees." I oblige and Pete takes my head in his hands and shoves me against his thigh. I start kissing his crotch and licking. He slides the leotard down and reveals himself. He takes my head again and moves it down towards him.  
"Relax yourself and close your eyes. Tap my thigh if you cant take it." I nod my head and then he moves himself into my mouth he keeps thrusting and I take as much as I can. I tap his thigh but he doesnt stop and punch him instead and he quits.   
"Shit sorry." He looks down at me and I start coughing. He looks concerned and he comes down to my level. He has a genuine look of concern in his eyes and Im tearing up in my eyes from coughing. He lays a hand on my back and holds me and my coughing ceases but I hear Pete murmuring sorrys. He breaks down and starts crying.   
"Pete? Pete?"  
"Im sorry Patrick, Im sorry about everything. I was angry... I was upset over Mikey... I was upset over Ryan."  
"Pete, Im upset with Ryan for throwing Mikey too..."  
"No Patrick, I was upset with him hitting you. He had no damn right to hurt you. You were just protecting me, and it seems anytime I try and care for people they get hurt." And in that moment I realized Pete actually cared about me. I turned and faced him to see tears welling in his eyes I kiss him and he falls into it. We end up laying in bed and tossing our clothes away. I hold Pete close to me and he holds me against his chest. We sleep like this all night. And I never want this to end, but if Ryan finds us like this I have no idea how he'll feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Pete's POV

I wake up in Patricks arms facing him I hold my head against his chest and listen to his heart... Still beating... Unlike Mikey's. I need air this is all moving too fast. I look out the window to see trees moving quickly past the window, I dont even care at this point. I wiggle loose from Patrick's embrace and slide my boxers, slacks, and a tank top on. I dont bother with shoes its pointless for what Im about to do. I open one of Patrick's windows and slide my body outside of it I sit on the sill and lift my arms to the top of the ladder leading up, good thing about working with Patrick and Mikey and being a supporter, more upper arm strength. I pull myself up on the ladder and climb to the top of the train where I see the open country side. I have no idea where we are but its beautiful. Sometimes Id take Mikey up here at night and we'd watch the stars zoom past while I held him and kissed his temple. Tears fall but are swept away by the speed.   
"Pete? Pete? Where the fuck are you?" I hear, I lean over to the side where the window is and I see Patrick looking outside about to close the window.   
"I wouldnt close that if I were you!" I shout to Patrick he looks up wide eyed at me mouth gaping.  
"Holy shit Pete what are you doing?! Trying to get yourself killed!? Get back in here!!" Hes yelling holding an arm out.   
"Oh come on Trick just come out here its fun and refreshing. I used to do this all the time!"  
"I dont care Pete get the hell back in this car right now!" I roll my eyes and shimmy my way down the ladder and lower myself near the window, he still has his hand out.   
"Youre gonna wanna move Tricky boy. Im gonna need to slide on through." He moves back and I slide my legs through and move my arms around with it and slide through the window.   
"Holy shit Pete! How in the hell? Why in the hell!? Dont scare me like that." I laugh at him he cares I know he does, but I dont want him to. I want him to hate me but love me at the same time. But right now I want to love him because I get to stare at his body. Hes standing in front of me in nothing but his boxers and I want to ravage him. I cross the car till Im right in front of him flicking my suspenders to my side he moves back sliding into the chair behind him and I want to make him squirm.   
"Pete..." I hold a finger up to my mouth so he knows to shut up. I back him all the way up to the back of the chair and run my fingers through his hair I yank back hard and kiss his neck he lets out a moan. I slide my tongue up and down his neck and kiss at his jaw line and his grip on the chair tightens.   
"Patrick," I whisper, "I want to do very bad things to you." He moans as I bite at his ear and kiss down his jaw line. I palm his erection in his boxers and smile at what is there to greet me. A fully hardened member.   
"Pete... Please Pete." He begs and I laugh. I have him where I want him. I tighten my grip in his hair and on his member and he gasps.   
"I know what you need baby trust me." I slide his boxers down and he lifts up to help I look down and the man is decent. I smile at what hes giving me. I drop to my knees and release his head to watch me.  
"Wait wait!" He shouts I stop and look up at him with a grip on his cock. "I just thought maybe you could get undressed too? I mean I want to see your body work." I nod seems fair. I get up and Patrick scrambles out of the chair locking the door and closing all the curtains. I raise an eyebrow at him. "In case we stop and something is still happening. Ryan cant find out." I nod and move him back in the chair.   
"You want to see my body work? Sit down and watch." I strip down for him till Im in nothing and go through a contortion routine for him he stares at me wide eyed. "What?"  
"Nothing its just... Your body... Its so sculpted so beautiful."  
"I could say the same thing to you porcelain." I move my way over to his chair and kiss him deep lifting his chin with me. I move the kiss over to the bed and lay him down rubbing our cocks against one another. He moans into my mouth.  
"Please Pete... Please." He begs into my mouth I smile and move my hand down to his leaking cock. I start rubbing my hand up and down his length and he moans with every slide up.   
"God I wanna fuck you Stumph. I want to take you to the fucking stars." I say biting at his jaw.   
"Please." He begs I nod and move away from him. "How do we do this?"  
"Easy I keep baby oil with me all the time its not my first choice but it works."   
"Baby oil?"  
"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" With that he shuts his mouth I move over to my drawer and take out the baby oil. I got it from a gypsy one day when we were stopped. God bless gypsies. "Turn over on your stomach and be quiet we dont want the whole train to know whats going on." He nods and turns over on his stomach. His body looks like pure marble with the mark from Ryan on his back. I kiss down it and I want to scratch down his back but I cant leave evidence. I rub some baby oil just on Patrick's entrance and I watch the sheets be gripped tighter he tenses up and let's out a small moan. "Shhh... Relax baby relax. Easy." He relaxes under the touch of my palm on his back. "I dont want this to hurt more than it needs to so Im going to get you ready for me." He nods into the sheets and I move one finger into him. He tenses again but remains calm and relaxes into my touch. I start pumping my fingers rhythmically and kissing his back with every kiss I whisper "Im here its me. Im here. Its okay just relax." I move in a second finger and with this he flenches. I think of the first time I did this with Mikey. He was terrified but so was I. He didnt nearly relax as much as Patrick did, he was difficult. I smile at the memory but realize what Im doing with Patrick by this time he's fucking himself on my fingers. I remove them and take out the baby oil again and rub some on my member. I brace it against Patrick, "ready baby?" He nods and I slowly push in. I let him ease into the pain, the burn. I only let Mikey do this to me one time he didnt like it so he always put me in charge. I know the feeling Patrick has right now. "When you're ready Im gonna let you move. Wait until youre comfortable okay?" He nods and we sit there for a few uncomfortable seconds and Patrick moves against me I moan out from the unexpected friction.   
"Please Pete Please fuck me." He begs out of his pretty little mouth. I link my arms under his arms so my chest is to his back. I kiss his back and start moving slowly in and out of him looking for it... Then I hear his breath hitch and I know Ive found it. His sweet spot. I stay on it and lift myself up and move against it again. His breath hitches again and I grab ahold of his hip with one hand and demand for his hand in my other. We link fingers and I hold him still. I pick up my speed and drag my cock along his sweet spot. He starts moaning loudly and I cant help but move faster.   
"Oh fuck Pete! Oh fuck!" He shouts and I feel myself on the edge. But not before he reaches his and spills out on the side of the bed. Damn... We'll have to clean that later. But with his sweet release comes mine and bury myself deep in him and cling to his back jerking with each spurt. I finally pull out when I feel completely emptied and I move off of him and on to the bed. We just lay there breathless and Im impressed with the fact that Patrick's legs have kept him up so long.

Patrick's POV  
My legs are shaking and my body aches. My head is screaming from the orgasm. It was the greatest thing I ever felt. We lay there sweaty and breathless not saying a word until Pete breaks it.   
"Hey Patrick, is it just me or are we not moving anymore?" Before I can answer there's banging on the door.   
"Patrick wake up! We're here in Montana!" I shot of panic shoots through me. I look at Pete and whisper, "get under the bed and dont make a sound Ill get rid of him." He does so and I kick his clothes under the bed. The banging intensifies.   
"Hold your damn horses Ryan!" I shout and reach for a robe. I wrap it around myself and open the door.   
"Hungover much?" Ryan says moving me out of the way to come in. "Where's Pete?"   
"He decided to take a stroll."  
"Figured I wouldve seen him when I was coming up."  
"He took the back way." I can just hear Pete internally giggling.   
"Back way? Since when do you have a back door?"  
"Since always." I hear a silent giggle at that one and clear my throat Ryan gives me a suspicious look. "Besides its not a back door its a back window."  
"He took the window out?"  
"Yeah some contortionist move I guess? I dunno, but he'll be back soon. Meet you and Brendon outside in a little?" Ryan nods but pauses before leaving. Brendon calls for him and he finally turns to leave but then the worst happens. I feel Pete's release slide down my leg and I feel disgusted. I let out a small noise in disgust. Ryan turns and watches me cringe.   
"Patrick, what is wrong?"   
"Oh... Nothing... Just... Nothing." I try to wipe it away with my other leg and cringe but whatever I do catches Ryan's attention.   
"What is that?"   
"What is what?"  
"Whats that on your leg?"   
"Sweat, dont you think its hot in here? I think its at boiling temperatures in here." I cringe not wanting to move for fear of anything else coming out.  
"Come here Patrick let me hug you bye."  
"Oh no Ryan, you know we never really have before, its fine Ill see you outside in a few."   
"Consider it an apology for the other day."   
"No Ryan really its fine." He keeps persisting but finally Brendon calls his name and Ryan turns to leave but gives me one last long glance. I clench and run for the door to lock it. I wait until Ryan is a little ways away, and in a hushed yet hurried tone I say, "Pete come here help me out here. Get this out!"   
"Oh you giant pussy itll come out on its own." He says crawling from under the bed.   
"Im serious."  
"Fine come over here." I clench and hurry towards the bed.   
"Bend over." I do as Im told.  
"You know Trick gravity can do most of this for you."  
"I dont even want to feel it down my legs."  
"Pansy." Pete says and puts clothes on.   
"Seriously Pete!"  
"Trick youll be fine itll come out on its own."  
"Next time youre using a rubber."  
"Yeah okay." He says. He puts his cap on and waves me off and leaves. I hate him I hate him so much, but I really like him a lot. I ignore it and take out our leotards I change into mine carefully and failing miserably. I clean up the mess from earlier and put my slacks and a button up on and I go to find Pete outside. Im in way too deep now.


End file.
